This invention relates to a shoe brush, and more particularly to a shoe brush having one part serving as a dauber and another part serving as a conventional shoe brush.
In polishing shoes, it is general procedure to first apply some shoe polish or paste to the shoes using a dauber to rub the paste into the shoe. The dauber usually includes a base member from which extend bristles. After continued use, the dauber generally gets filled with the paste.
After the paste or polish is applied to the shoes, a shoe brush is used to brush the shoes in order to obtain a suitable shine. The brush is usually kept separated and apart from the dauber so that the paste and polish which gets on the dauber will not pass onto the shoe brush itself.
Accordingly, it has been practice to use two separate devices: one as a dauber, and another as a shoe polisher. However, in maintaining the two separate devices, when they are stored or transported, there is a problem of losing one of them since they are separated. Furthermore, because they are separate devices, it becomes clumsy and awkward to store and transport them individually. Also, although they are used independently, when storing them, they are generally placed next to each other and, if they are not properly set in an upright condition, the dauber may fall or lean against the bristles of the shoe brush and accordingly impart some of the paste or polish onto the shoe brush while being stored.
There have been various suggestions in the prior art for combining a shoe brush or polisher together with a dauber. Most of these arrangements use a swivel or swinging apparatus to place the dauber into and out of an operating position with respect to the brush. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 587,636, the dauber swings from a stored position in which it rests on the head of the brush to an operating position where it is situated beneath the brush. In U.S. Pat. No. 1,166,330, the dauber slides along the upper surface of the brush and moves from an extended operating position to a retracted position, where it is stored in a cutout portion formed in the head of the shoe brush. U.S. Pat. No. 214,419 has yet another arrangement where the dauber is hinged and swings downwardly into operation. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 489,694 has a swinging portion where the dauber swings from an overhead to a side angle position for use.
In all of the aforementioned combined daubers and shoe polishers, the shoe brush is utilized while it is still connected to or attached to the dauber which is only moved or swung into and out of an operating position. However, as a result, when using the shoe brush, care must be taken to avoid contacting the dauber. Since in most cases the dauber will have a large amount of wax, paste or polish on it, it becomes very messy and with the dauber in its stored position above or at a side of the shoe brush, extreme care must be taken when using the shoe polisher not to get user's hands filled with the mess from the dauber.
The difficulty with the aforementioned prior art devices is that the dauber is not readily separated from the shoe polisher. Accordingly, because of the awkward positioning of the prior art dauber, storage of the combined shoe brush and dauber becomes difficult. In one embodiment of the prior art, where the dauber is stored in an overhead position, it therefore extends upwardly from the shoe brush and extra care must be taken when storing it so that both the bristles extending downwardly from the shoe brush as well as the bristles extending upwardly from the dauber must be protected. In other embodiments where the dauber extends from a side position, care must also be taken to protect the bristles on the bottom as well as on the sides, and as a result, extra storage room must be provided for the combined shoe brush and dauber.
As a result of the aforedescribed problems, prior art combined daubers and shoe polishers have not been widely accepted and are generally not utilized.